


Perfect Banquet

by wereleopard58



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time the challenge was the Reavers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Banquet

Title Perfect Banquet  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating R just for safety  
Word Count: 127  
Prompt 035:  
Character: Reavers

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Firefly or Serenity

He stares at the fighting man, watching the fear in his face, seeing it deep within his eyes, the perfect turn on. Moving slowly, bending, opening his mouth and watching those eyes open wider with awareness of what was about to happen.

The sweet juices flow down his throat as he bites into that raw flesh, his teeth strong as he has to tear it away from the body. Chewing and savouring each piece, the man laying there is the perfect banquet. His screams the perfect symphony, his blood the sweetest wine and afterwards, that is when the physical pleasure starts. Slowly rubbing his hands up and down the body as he moves down to take another bite and decides what he will make with the skin.

The End


End file.
